Mackenzie Taylor: A hunter's guide to love
by XxRoseyxX
Summary: Mackenzie Taylor was adopted and raised by Bobby Singer after her parent's died on a hunt. She's been best friends with Dean and Sam Winchester since she was 8. When Sam went to Stanford, she kept in contact with Sam but not Dean. When John goes missing, and they bump into each other on a hunt, can they put everything aside to find him? Will Dean and Mac give into their feelings..?


I've been in some pretty grim situations before, against some pretty scary things. Ghosts, ghouls, vampires, werewolves, you name it, I've killed it. So I don't really freak out easy. But I have to admit, I wasn't expecting anything like this. I'm a hunter. Bobby Singer was a friend of my parents, and he took me in when they died on a hunt. He raised me since I was 8. 16 years later, and I'm still living with Bobby, helping on hunts and making sure he doesn't starve. It was 11am, I was in the library on my laptop, reading up on the articles I found on a possible hunt in Jericho, California. I heard Bobby on the phone from in the kitchen, and he didn't sound very pleased. I put my headphones in and tried to keep reading. Bobby came in a little while later, and he looked upset. I removed me headphones and looked up.

"Something wrong Bobby?" I asked nervously. Bobby didn't wear that expression often.

"John Winchester is missing." He said, waiting, probably checking for my reaction.

I didn't know John Winchester very well, but I used to play with his sons when I was younger. Dean was 2 years older than me and Sam was 2 years younger than me. I hadn't talked to them since Sam decided to go to college and his dad kicked him out. Dean and I were never really as close as me and Sam were. I still talk to Sam, almost everyday. He is living with his girlfriend, Jessica. He got out.

"Oh? Father of the year is missing? Sucks." Bobby scowled.

"He may not have been there for those boys, but he was my friend, Mac." Bobby said sadly

I'm sorry Bobby. What can I do to help?" I didn't really know how to help. John disappeared before. He would drop off the boys and go on a hunt and be gone for days at a time, sometimes weeks.

"There's nothing you can do. Did you find anything?" Change of subject, nice one.

"Yeah, a string of men missing in Jericho, goes back 10 years. It's definitely something to check out."

"Get going then. Call if the locals give you any trouble." He grumbled and left the room.

I climbed the stairs and opened my door. I closed it and looked at the small room, searching for my duffel bag. I grab all my clothes from my ready to go drawer and grab my boots from the side of the bed. I reach over to the side table and grab my knife and stick it in the sheath at my ankle. I grab my phone and my bag and head downstairs. I stop in front of a mirror. I looked tired. I stayed up late researching. My dark brown eyes contrasted to my porcelain skin tone which is splattered with freckles, and my dark brown hair, with bright red ends. I pull on my leather jacket over my gray v-neck t-shirt and my dark tattered jeans. I pull on my worn out black combat boots, and grab my keys from the hook. I yell a goodbye to Bobby and walk out the door. I head over to my car, it was my dad's. An '80 black mustang with white racing stripes. I head over to the driver's side and climb in, throwing my duffel into the back. I grab my cassette collection and pick AC/DC. Pulling out of the scrap yard, I crank up the music and roll the windows down. I stop to crash at a motel in Jericho exhausted. I text Sam and ask how his L-SATs went. I decide to take a shower and crash into bed falling asleep before he texts back. My phone goes off with an alert from my police scanner app. A another missing guy.

I quickly pull my hair into a ponytail and put on my agent clothes, which are a suit and a white botten down and high heel boots. I grab my phone and head to my car. Once I get to the scene I grab my badge and walk up to the tape.

"Excuse me, Miss. You can't be here." An officer says politely.

"I'm Agent Hall, FBI." I told him, flashing my badge. He lets me through and I find the sheriff next to the car.

"Sheriff? I'm Agent Hall, FBI. What do you got?" I ask, showing my badge. He looks it over and nods.

"Missing boy. He left his girlfriend's house and never made it home. Someone found the car here this morning."

"This has happened before? Men disappearing like this? Any sign of foul play?" I ask him.

"Blood all over the car. Looks like the coroner is saying it's his. He might be alive, but it's not looking hopeful." The sheriff said, shaking his head.

"You know where to find the girlfriend? I'd like to talk to her." He asks a deputy and he turns to me.

"Downtown. You won't miss her. She's handing out missing posters. Her name's Amy."

"Thanks, Sheriff." I said, heading back to my car. I follow the main roads and find a girl handing out posters. I park and walk over to her.

"Amy? I'm Agent Hall, FBI. I was hoping to ask a few questions about your boyfriend?" I ask flashing the badge. Her face lights up and she leads me to a diner behind us. We sit at a booth and order coffee.

"What can you tell me about last night. How did he seem when you talked, was he upset, scared?"

"No. Troy was fine. He was happy. He had work in the morning. I don't understand." Amy said sadly.

"Amy? Is there anything you can tell me that would be helpful?" I asked, sternly. Boy did she help. Turns out that the men who have disappeared the past 10 years, went missing on Centennial highway, where the bridge Troy's car was found. After all my research and my dad's journal, I narrowed it down to a Woman in White. A spirit of women whose husbands were unfaithful, so they take revenge on unfaithful men. I headed out to my hotel room. I walk up to my room and open the door, and close it only to have my phone ring. I check the caller ID to see Sam.

"Sammy? How are you?" I ask, and hear his chuckle.

"I'm great. What's new with you?" He asks, and I laugh.

"Same old. Vampire nest last month. Ghost two weeks ago."

"Wow. Hunting, still? You working anything new?" He asks, and I snort.

"Why? Looking to get back in the game? College life too dull?" He laughs.

"I'm actually on a job in Jericho. Want to meet up for a drink? You're buying."

"Wow, you are? Yeah. Tony's bar on the corner?" He asks, and I hear something in the background.

"Sure, see you in like 20 minutes?" I ask as I pull my hair out of the ponytail.

"Definitely. See you soon" he says and I hang up. I grab my gray v-neck and jeans out of the bag and throw them on. Then I grab my combat boots, and ankle sheath and put them on. I pull on my leather jacket and grab my keys. I head to the car and drive to the bar, and walk in. I spot Sam easily enough. He'd be hard to miss, at 6'4, and his shaggy brown hair and green-brown eyes. He waves and I smile and head over and sit at the bar stool next to him.

"Hey Sammy. You look good." I say with a smile. He smiles back.

"You do too, Mac. New hair." He smirks. I grab at the red dyed ends.

"I needed a change. Besides it's cool and you know it. Now get me a beer." I tell him, smirking.

"Oh, one thing.." He says, looking nervous. He flags down a waitress and orders our beers.

"What? Sam, what didn't you tell me?" I glare at him. Our beers arrive and I take a swig of mine.

"Dean's with me.. He picked me up because Dad is missing and we're looking for him."

"Here, as in Jericho, or as in California?" I ask, hoping it was the latter and not the former.

"Jericho. Why, didn't you miss me sweetheart?" I hear from behind me.

"Oh, shit." I say and turn to see Dean walking over. Dean was without a doubt, hot. He had short brown hair, and gorgeous bright green eyes, not like Sam's brownish greens. God, why did he have to be so hot? He's an ass, but we were friends, until the Stanford incident when I sided with Sam.

"Hello to you too Gorgeous. So we're hunting the same thing?" He asked coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah. A woman in white." I said, taking another long sip of my beer, nearly finishing it.

"Nice job, Mac." Sam said smiling. I smirked.

"This isn't my first rodeo, cowboy. I got this one. See you on the flipside, Sammy." I finish my beer and get up, not without missing the grin on Sam's face and the look on Dean's face. Just to push it a little, I lean over and take a long swig of Dean's beer. He gapes at me and Sam starts laughing. I put the beer in front of him and blow him a kiss.

"Thanks for the beer, Fellas." I laugh and walk away. I get to the door to see Dean was watching me leave, probably staring at my ass. I drive back to the hotel and get a text from Sam asking which hotel I'm at. I text a reply and head to bed.

I wake up to a knocking at the door, and I get up and look through the peep hole. I open the door and realize I'm only in a tank top and panties. Oh, well. I turn around and walk in and sit on the bed cross-legged. Sam smirks and hands me a coffee and sits at the table. Dean looks at me for a minute before he shakes his head and sits across from Sam. Not looking at him, I saunter over and stand next to Sam.

"You realize it's 7:30pm? So Mac, What have you got for us?" Sam asks and I put my hands on my hips and snorts.

"I drove all day yesterday. What, I have to do all the work? Fine." I say and walk over to my nightstand to grab a folder, faking I was oblivious to Dean staring at my ass. I walk back and wink at him before continuing.

"Constance Welch, woman in white. 10 years ago, Constance had her 2 small kids in the bath tub, leaves the room and comes back to find them dead. So in a state of depression she goes to the bridge on centennial highway and jumps off it." I sum it up looking back up at them.

"I was going to go check out the bridge where she took a swan dive." I say, handing me a picture of the bridge. "Wanna tag along? Be my sidekick? Oh and you can come to Dean." I smile sweetly.

"Let's go. But you might want to put some pants on sweetheart. Not that I'm complaining." Dean says, smirking.

"Ha, ha. I was sleeping. Did you think I slept in my jeans?" He just smirks.

"We'll let you get dressed." Sam told me, pushing Dean towards the door.

Once the boys are outside I grab my bag and pull out a white shirt and a pair of light ripped jeans, and my boots. I grab my jacket and shove my phone in my pocket. I finger through my hair and leave the room. I see the guys talking in the Impala. I open the back passenger door and they stop talking. I settle in the back seat and Dean puts on Black Sabbath. I have this cassette. We get to the bridge and it's already dark. Dean and Sam have a fight about their parents and Dean pins Sam against a pillar, but the Impala's engine cuts that shirt. We end up having to run to the edge and jump off. Sam and I hand onto the support beams under the bridge, but Dean fell to the mud below. Sam and Dean head to the motel their dad was staying in and check in to their dad's room. We planned to meet up later the next day. I pull on my pajama pants and plug my phone in and head to the bed and I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

My phone ringing wakes me up the next morning. I groan and grab reach for my phone and answer it.

"Mmm." I mumble into the phone and hear Sam sigh.

"Dean's been arrested. Wake up and get moving. I'm outside." He hangs up. I sit up and pull on my black jeans, black and white stripe sweater, black combat boots, a black beanie and my leather jacket. I grab my ankle sheath and my silver knife. I walk outside and see Sam waiting in the parking lot by my car.

"Where's baby?" I ask him.

"At the motel. I need a lift there and then we're going to break Dean out of Jail."

"I'll get Dean out, you just go and talk to Joseph Welch." I smirk, already thinking about my plan.

"Don't do anything too crazy Mac. Just simple. Ok?" Sam said sternly, and I groaned and got in my car.

So once I drove to the motel to get the Impala, I drove to the Sheriff station and pulled on my sunglasses and walked to the payphone across the street. I looked up the phone number for the station in the phone book and dialed.

"Jericho Sheriff's department. How can I help you?" The operator asked.

"Help! Someone's shooting people! I'm on Willowbrooke Lane! Please hurry!" I cried and hung up. 10 minutes later, the Sheriff and the Deputy left the station. I waited, leaning on my car. Dean came out 5 minutes after I called. I smirked at him when he looked surprised.

"Miss Taylor, calling in a false 9-1-1 call is against the law." He said coming up and standing in front of me, and raising an eyebrow. He was so close I took a minute to compose myself and then winked.

"So is most of what we do, Mr Winchester." I said, as he leaned closer, until we were inches apart.

"Thanks for getting me out. It was quiet, and quick and too easy. Not really your style." He said, leaning back.

"It's not, on so many levels." I said biting my lip, and looking at him. His eyes darkened, and he smiled.

"Why, are you flirting with me, Mac?" He asked, feigning ignorance. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, if you have to ask me that I-" I started but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"What? Oh, sorry Sammy. No, I- Yes. No I didn't start a fire! I never did. That was an accident. They put it out and everyone was fine! Sam? Sam!" I hung up and looked to see Dean scowling.

"He totally ruined our moment. I swear he has the worst timing." Dean said, growling.

"He talked to the husband. But I lost connection. He sounded like he's in trouble." I said, nervously.

I got in the driver's side and Dean sat awkwardly in the passenger seat. I sped over to the house Constance lived in before she died. We saw the Impala parked and Constance was on top of Sam with her hand on his chest and he was screaming. Dean got out of the car and shot her, well at her. Basically Sam drove the Impala into the house, much to Dean's protests, and we ran in and were all pinned behind a dresser. Constance's kids came and they all melted into the floor. We pushed the dresser off and Sam and Dean got into the Impala and I drove my car back to John's room. Dean told us about the coordinates in the notebook the Sheriff left in the room with Dean. It lead to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. We drove to Stanford to drop off Sam, who still insisted on making the interview. I leaned against the hood of the Impala. I saw Dean and Sam talk, Sam walk back to his apartment and Dean went after him. Like 5 minutes later, Dean running out of the building with Sam, and then an explosion. One look from Dean and I knew what happened. The thing that killed their mom, killed Jess. We stood at the open trunk and Dean looked at me and then at Sam, and Sam threw the shotgun he had been holding into the trunk. 

"We've got work to do." He said and slammed the trunk.


End file.
